


[Podfic] In My Blood Like Holy Wine

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: podfic_bingo, Community: podficbigbang, Cover Art, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Repods Welcome, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It's the dirtiest thing he's ever done, being in love with his brother, wanting Mikey and watching and waiting, taking what little he can get.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Podfic of 'In My Blood Like Holy Wine' by Sena)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] In My Blood Like Holy Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In My Blood Like Holy Wine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/314865) by [Sena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sena/pseuds/Sena). 



> Recorded for [](http://podficbigbang.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**podficbigbang**](http://podficbigbang.dreamwidth.org/) . Fills my "read sexily" square for [](http://podfic_bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**podfic_bingo**](http://podfic_bingo.dreamwidth.org/) . Thanks to [Sena](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sena) for the blanket permission, and to [](http://andeincascade.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://andeincascade.dreamwidth.org/)**andeincascade** for betaing.
> 
> [](http://sophie_448.livejournal.com/profile)[**sophie_448**](http://sophie_448.livejournal.com/) also did an awesome version of this, which you can find [here](http://ifshehadwings.livejournal.com/14783.html).
> 
> also [ at my journal on DW](http://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/36796.html) and at the podficbigbang comm [on DW](http://podficbigbang.dreamwidth.org/31130.html) or [on LJ](http://podficbigbang.livejournal.com/30962.html).

  


**Title:** In My Blood Like Holy Wine  
**Author:** [Sena](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sena)  
**Cover Artist:**[](http://mific.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://mific.dreamwidth.org/) **mific** (second piece [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/454430); don't forget to leave some love!)  
**Length:** 1:26:41  
**Rating:** Explicit  
**Pairing(s):** Gerard/Mikey, Frank/Mikey, Frank/Gerard/Mikey  
**Warnings:** incest, underage  


**Download links:**  
[mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Bandom/MCR/%5Bband%5D_in_my_blood_like_holy_wine_%28sena-author_sylvaine-reader%29.mp3) (81.4 MB) | [m4b](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Bandom/MCR/%5Bband%5D_in_my_blood_like_holy_wine_%28sena-author_sylvaine-reader%29.m4b) (43.4 MB)

Or you can listen to it right here (thanks [](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)**paraka**!): 


End file.
